Bold Beginnings 2!
Teaser Batman teams up with the Powerpuff Girls to stop both Grodd and Mojo Jojo who have teamed up together to turn everyone on the planet into monkeys. Main Episode Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, and Guy Gardner recall the first time they met and teamed up with Batman while frozen into Mister Freeze's ice tomb death traps. Cast * Diedrich Bader as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Dee Bradley Baker as Chemo/Anubis * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * EG Daily as Buttercup * Grey DeLisle as Bleez * John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd/Mister Freeze * Will Friedle as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold * Tara Strong as Bubbles * James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner Teaser Main Characters: * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bubbles * Blossom * Buttercup Antagonists: * Gorilla Grodd * Mojo Jojo Main Episode Main Characters: * Batman/Bruce Wayne (flashback and main episode) * Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Booster Gold * Guy Gardner Antagonists: * Mister Freeze * Anubis (Flashback in Blue Beetle's story: First appearance) * Chemo (Flashback in Booster Gold's story) * Bleez (Flashback in Guy Gardner's story: First appearance) Quotes * Booster Gold (struggling to move): Oh great. Just our luck. Trapped in a cold place with no way to escape. Hey bug boy, think you could get us out of this mess? * Blue Beetle: I have a name. It's Blue Beetle. And sorry no can do. My suit's communication is disabled. * Guy Gardner: I have a pretty good idea who's behind this: Mister Freeze. * Blue Beetle: The temperature's dropping drastically. If we don't get out of here fast, we'll all freeze to death or worse; become ice cubes. * Booster Gold: In the meantime we can pass the time with remembering the first time each of us met Batman. So who wants to go first? No one? Okay i'll go fir- * Blue Beetle: It all started when me and Batman teamed up in Egypt to fight one of my foes Anubis to stop him from using the scarab for evil. (A flashback story of Batman and Blue Beetle's first mission appears) * Blue Beetle (in flashback story): You'll never catch up to me riding a camel! (flies ahead of Batman to arrive at the pyramid first) * Batman (in flashback story): You forget i can fly too. (presses a button to turn his cape into wings to glide to the pyramid) * Blue Beetle (in flashback story): I know. See you inside! * Batman (in flashback story): Not if i get inside first. * Blue Beetle (in flashback story): Are you this competitive with every hero you work with? * Batman (in flashback story): Yes. But that's the best part about teaming up with them. * Anubis (in flashback story): At last! The scarab that will allow me to use its powers for evil! (Blue Beetle and Batman arrive in the doorway to stop him from stealing it) * Blue Beetle (in flashback story): Drop it fuzzface! * Anubis (in flashback story): Blue Beetle and Batman! You're too late! Very soon i'll harness the power of the scarab and there won't be much either of you can do to stop me! * Batman (in flashback story): Or so you think! (flashback story ends) * Mister Freeze: Very soon i will wipe Gotham clean off the map and the only thing left will be the corpses of Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, and Guy Gardner! * Blue Beetle: Hey! You better let us down from here before we all die of hypothermia! * Mister Freeze: Let me think! What's the word i'm looking for? Oh yeah! NO! * Booster Gold: So how exactly did you meet Batman for the first time Guy? * Guy Gardner: I remember it like it was yesterday. Me and Batman had teamed up on a mission in space to stop Bleez. She was being totally possessive with a red lantern corps ring she refused to turn over to the Guardians of the Universe. (Flashback story begins) * Guy Gardner (in flashback story): How long are you going to keep this charade up Bleez? Just quit while you're ahead and turn the ring in! * Bleez (in flashback story): Never! You and Batman will never be able to catch me! * Guy Gardner (in flashback story): Oh yeah? You want a bet? (he uses his power ring to create a rope made of energy to grab her by her wrists) Green Lantern willpower beats Red lantern rage! * Bleez (in flashback story): That's what you think! My willpower is far stronger than yours! (she breaks free and continues to make her getaway) * Batman (in flashback story): I got this! (throws one of his batarangs at the hand with the ring on it, making it fall off and Guy Gardner uses his ring to cuff her) * Guy Gardner (in flashback story): Lock this away in Oa's vault for safekeeping. And lock her up in one of the cells while you're at it. (flashback story ends) * Booster Gold: My turn! My turn! It all started when Batman and i teamed up in Japan. Chemo had just recently polluted the water with this toxic waste and was about to climb the Tokyo Tower. * Batman (in flashback story): Whatever you do, keep your distance. Chemo is a dangerous toxic being. * Booster Gold (in flashback story): Relax i got this. I'll blast away at him from a safe distance and you do the rest. * Batman (in flashback story): If you do that he'll spit toxic waste in your direction. * Booster Gold (in flashback story): So then Chemo said something along the lines of "Do you fear a frozen demise?" * Blue Beetle (chiming in): This sounds a little hard to believe. * Booster Gold: No this is all true. * Guy Gardner (also chiming in): I'm pretty sure Chemo didn't say that. * Booster Gold: Then if he didn't who did? * (Mister Freeze is revealed to be standing above the three heroes and before the temperature can drop any further, Batman bursts through the door to throw exploding bombs at the ice tombs, melting them and releasing Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, and Guy Gardner) * Blue Beetle: My suit's working again! (his suit's communication slowly kicks back in) * Guy Gardner (uses a fist to knock some of Mister Freeze's goons out of the way): Take that! * Blue Beetle (sees Mister Freeze making a break for the door): I got this! Going somewhere? (grabs Mister Freeze's ice ray and breaks it in half) You won't be needing that anymore! * Booster Gold: And this is for cutting my story time short! (knocks Mister Freeze out) * Batman: Which one of you is willing to volunteer to stay here with Mister Freeze and his henchmen until the police come to take them away? * Booster Gold: I'll volunteer to stay, Batman. I never got to finish my story anyways. * Batman: Uh....okay. Sounds good to me. * (Him, Blue Beetle, and Guy Gardner leave Booster Gold to stay behind with Mister Freeze) * Booster Gold: So then Bats and i teamed up to stop Chemo from destroying the tower (The credits roll as the camera pans away from Booster Gold sitting in the warehouse with Mister Freeze and his henchmen, Mister Freeze not interested in listening) Category:Fanmade Episodes